Historia de una noche
by Usagi Mitzui
Summary: Déjame contarte una historia. la historia de una niña que fue maldecida, en un pueblo donde todos eran eternos; Sin embargo, ella tenia un reloj en el corazón, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, envejecía. DEDICADO A: cookieLovePrincess


_**Asjkdfhdhfsdhfjkahk aquí yo con una nueva historia ewe**_

_**En realidad ya la tenía medio imaginada, pero dado que la gran Cook me hizo un crossover con Jack-cubito-de-hielo-secsi Frost y Coraline, decidí devolverle este. **_

_**Por cierto, disculpen cualquier error ortográfico, es de noche y solo tengo ganas de aventarme a mi caliente camita y tomarme un té y un sándwich de nutella e/w/e**_

_**Disclaimer: No tengo la creatividad como para crear Coraline, ParaNorman, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y solo me inspire un poco en dos canciones de Vocaloid ¬3¬**_

* * *

La historia sucedió hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, más del que te podrías imaginar.

En un pueblo gris, donde las nubes siempre tapaban la luz del sol y las personas extrañamente, también eran grises.

_-¿Un pueblo gris con personas grises? ¿No podría ser eso más cliché?_

_-¡Oh! Cierra la boca mocosa y déjame continuar la historia._

Aun así, no era un pueblo normal y corriente. Cuando el pueblo estuvo mediamente poblado, las manecillas del reloj de una torre que estaba en las orillas del pueblo se detuvieron. Así, sin más.

Las cosas hubieran seguido su rumbo, de no ser porque todos entraron en un trance. Para ellos, era un día normal, pero para los que vivían fuera de allí, eran años. En cuanto las manecillas dejaron de moverse, se detuvo el tiempo, dejándolos encerrados en una ilusión. Claro, hubiera sido fácil salir de allí, pero tenían miedo.

-_¿Miedo?_

Así es. Se volvieron eternos, pero también se volvieron habitantes de un pueblo muerto, donde no se conocía la emoción de un nuevo amanecer. Fue por eso que sus semblantes se volvieron grises. Pasaban la vida en monotonía.

_-¿Se supone que esto es un cuento de hadas?_

_-Así es, pero es uno desconocido._

Cierto día, amaneció en la torre del Reloj un pequeño bebe, con hermosos ojos avellana. Renuentes al cambio, nadie nunca se le acerco. Ni siquiera yo tengo idea de cómo pudo sobrevivir. Pero con el paso de los días, la gente se dio cuenta.

-_¿Cuenta, de que? Y además, como es posible que haya podido sobrevivir._

_-Si te callaras, lo descubrirías._

Se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal con ella. Estaba maldita, su corazón era un reloj, y la se dieron cuenta de que fue maldecida con el peor destino según ellos, con el destino a morir, pues su corazón latía, y envejecía con el paso del tiempo.

Solo por eso, tuvo un castigo peor del que merecía. Parecía un ser invisible, pues todos pasaban de ella.

Sin tener a nadie como compañía, la pequeña tomo como propiedad suya la torre del reloj, y desde entonces se le conoció en el pueblo como la efímera niña desconocida, pues nunca recibió un nombre. Pero incluso cuanto se comportaba con amabilidad, era ignorada, por lo que siempre procuro tener un semblante enojado.

Cansada de que la ignoraran, se decidió a hacerse notar, a que se obligaran a mirarla y hablarle. Por eso todas las noches, descalza y sucia, se dedicaba a dejar en las puertas flores de un magnifico azul.

Todas siempre hermosas, y todas siempre pisoteadas, pues la gente no hacía caso de su humilde detalle.

Sus ojos siempre se llenaban de lágrimas, se mordía los labios hasta sangrar para contener las saladas lágrimas, y se marchaba a casa a idear planes para hacer que la notaran.

Y siempre cosas hermosas, así creía que la notarían. Nunca se rendía, aunque recibiera miradas de desprecio. Decidió entonces regalarlas en la plaza principal. Ponía la mejor sonrisa que tenia y trataba con amabilidad a todos.

Trataba de quitarles ese horroroso semblante gris que siempre mantenían. Se quedaba en un rincón, pensante. Aunque solo recibiera comentarios ácidos, al menos se dignaban a mirarle, a hablarle.

Cada día, sin falta, se dirigía a la plaza a regalar sus flores. Más siempre notaba, que un pequeño joven se le quedaba viendo, pero siempre que se le acercaba, este se echaba a correr. Y aunque sintiera un apretón en su pecho, la joven nunca decía nada, y sobre sus pies descalzos, se dirigía al bosque, al árbol donde siempre arrancaba sus flores.

-_Te noto muy callada._

_-Silencio vieja, y continua con la historia._

_-¡Agh! Que modales tan malos._

Mejor me concentro en la historia.

Cierto día, el mismo joven se le acerco con expresión tímida. La joven le miro confundido, y este se puso más nervioso.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ Pregunto temeroso mirando al suelo. La joven sintió como sus ojos se ponían llorosos, era la primera vez que alguien en su vida se le dirigía con amabilidad.

_Lo siento, no tengo nombre ni lengua _contesto.

Fueron sus únicas palabras, y el muchacho se fue corriendo.

Sin embargo, ahora la joven tenía algo para levantarse con una sonrisa todos los días, siempre con la esperanza de encontrarse con el joven que le pregunto su nombre. Aquel que la trato con amabilidad.

Tiempo después, la joven seguía como siempre, tratando de dar sus florecillas azules.

Cuando siente un empujón, y de un momento a otro, solo ve el suelo casi rozando su nariz.

La habían empujado, y la canasta con las flores quedo desparramada por el suelo de tierra. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y trato de recoger las flores que terminaban siendo pisoteadas por la gente, que las pisaba sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada a la efímera joven desconocida.

Las nubes parecieron nublarse y de un momento a otro comenzó a llover.

Más ella siguió recogiendo sus flores, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía al suelo y pensamientos que siempre la asaltaban a la mitad de la noche volvían.

"_**No estoy muerta, no estoy muerta... ¿Por qué no estoy muerta?"**_

Más al momento de recoger la ultima flor azul que se encontraba marchita por las pisadas, vio una mano recogerla y dársela.

Lo miro, encontrándose con unos ojos color eternidad, pertenecientes al mismo joven que le había tratado con tanta amabilidad.

-_¿Qué? Ese color no existe._

_-Bueno, no eran de ese color, más bien eran azules, pero para la joven eran del color eternidad._

Pasaron el día tomados de la mano, mientras la tormenta los mojaba. Y la joven se sentía extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a la calidez de una mano, y sus manos, siempre frías, permanecían agarradas con firmeza.

Así pasaban las noches, mientras sus únicos testigos eran la oscuridad de la noche y el viento antes frio que empezaba a tornarse cálido.

El joven, no pudiéndose contener, agarro una flor y la olio. Sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras percibía el agradable olor de la flor y apretaba la fría mano de su acompañante.

No pudo regresar a casa.

-_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-Tranquila mocosa, déjame continuar la historia._

Al oler la flor, sintió un aceleramiento en su corazón, que también se convirtió en un reloj.

Fue maldecido.

Y ahora, en ese pueblo de muertos, eran dos las personas vivas.

Después de esa lluvia, los dos niños tabú, como se les comenzó a llamar, volvieron a la torre del reloj, su hogar.

"_En este tipo de mundo, si no estuvieran todos más que tu y yo, ¿No crees que seria mejor?" _susurraban con el día oscureciendo y la noche empezando.

Y aunque la gente trataba de compadecerse del nuevo maldecido. No podía. O mejor dicho, no comprendía.

-_¿A qué te refieres?_

Pues sí. Los veían correteando por la plaza, siempre corriendo, jugando, riendo, siempre con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué eran felices, si debían de sentirse desdichados?

No lograban comprender, y con mayor razón, pues al ser su vida tan efímera, la pareja trataban de pasarla bien todo el tiempo, de no entristecerse por cosas que no valían la pena y de vivir al máximo todo el tiempo que pudieran; de jamás callar los sentimientos por miedo a la respuesta y de vivir plenamente, pues en cualquier momento podían morir, y era mejor atesorar el ahora que arrepentirse en el futuro.

Para nosotros, eso era amor, un sentimiento nuevo para el pueblo.

Unos niños, gemelos me parecía, una vez se acercaron a coger un par de las mismas florecillas que solía dar la joven, ahora plantadas por la pareja en la entrada de la torre del reloj, y las acercaron a su rostro para poder olerlas.

-_¿Y fueron maldecidos?_

Sí, pero a cambio, empezaron a ser felices y a sonreír con verdad.

Poco a poco, a cada persona del pueblo le entro la curiosidad por saber la fórmula para alcanzar la felicidad. Y poco a poco, todos en el pueblo fueron maldecidos, empezaron a respirar, a vivir, a liberarse de aquella maldición llamada "Eternidad".

-_¿y qué paso?_

El reloj que desde un principio estaba detenido, comenzó a girar. Así termina la historia.

-_¿Qué? No puede ser, ¿Pero qué pasó con los jóvenes tabú?_

_-No lo sé, como quieres que sepa…_

_-¿Y fue real?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me refería a la historia…_

_-¡Ah! Pues sí, pero digamos que le cambie unos detalles, como que el pueblo era en realidad esta ciudad._

_-¿Blithe Hollow?_

_-Sí, y que la joven era en realidad una huérfana que vivía en una horrenda y abandonada casa color rosa, y el joven un muchacho de una familia en donde era un incomprendido que veía más allá de las cosas normales._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Bueno, hora de dormir. Más te vale que no te encuentre hurgando la cocina._

_Con rápidos movimientos, arropo a la pequeña antes de que replicara y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió al cuarto de su esposo, pero antes se miro un poco en el espejo, acomodando su cabello azul._

_-¿Me pregunto que pasara cuando descubra que los protagonistas de esa historia éramos nosotros, eh, Coraline? – la sorprendió su esposo, saliendo de su habitación._

_-Solo espero que no haga rabietas, Norman._

_-¿Cómo las que tú haces, efímera niña desconocida?_

_-Cállate, pequeño niño tabú._

* * *

_**AsdAsdAsdAsd como me quedo? Bonito, hermoso, tan horrible que te quedaste ciego al leerlo? **_

_**Tu solo deja review, que no me pagan por esto XDDDDD**_


End file.
